lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
New Zealand (v.1: pride of kiwi)
tIorangi John Paul Tennyson Key (New Zealand), or John Paul if you're wanting it plain and simple, is the human incarnation of the Pacific island country of New Zealand and a tour de force of a character. He's a fast talking, speed demon of a giant (6'4") with a perpetual smile and a laugh that can (usually) melt the hardest of hearts. His sense of humor is a little odd, but what the hell, life's a joke anyway and it's always worth telling. Background Before Liberty: John would be the first to say that a man's life can't be told in something as brief as a page and for this particular fellow, that would certain ring true. What can be detailed are the moments that made the Kiwi what he is today. Born in Auckland to Mahuika Key, John was a foundation shaker from the start. He learned to crawl much sooner than most babies and so it was that Miss Key would find her child quite displaced from his crib, scooting after insects in the next room with every intent to stuff them in his mouth. This didn't really change when he was a boy. Mahuika's occupation being what it was (and the fact that no babysitter appeared efficient enough in keeping John at bay), her son often accompanied her on her travels around the islands, getting lost in the woods and turning up days later (just when the search parties were arriving) perfectly fine. The real trouble, the trouble that would become John's trademark, began when he reached age five. Succumbing to illness and having had enough of dealing with the progeny of the man who seduced then left her, Mahuika began looking for a boarding school abroad that would be willing to take in the rambunctious child, utilizing the brilliant excuse of giving him a more 'well rounded, open education'. Off to England he went. Then America. Then Australia. Then back to England. This plan, unfortunately, backfired in a most spectacular fashion. It gave John a very early, enticing taste of the affliction known as 'independence'. Though initially intending on joining up with the rugby union (he dreamed of playing with the All Blacks) back home and pursuing a career in sports, he was inspired to turn to the arts (specifically, cinematography) per the suggestion of friends and fellow Kiwis abroad Scott Reynolds, Taika Waititi and Peter Jackson. When he ceased coming back home for the holidays in his tenth year (age fourteen) due to the filming of amatuer flicks 'A Dingo Ate My Baybee' and 'Revenge of the Sitar', Mahuika panicked, threatening to cut off his savings if he didn't return to New Zealand to finish his Secondary schooling. John Paul reluctantly agreed, however, for the proceeding two years he spent on the islands, he co-erced his mother into allowing him to travel for the holidays instead. After a few weeks in the Australian wilderness intended on gearing up for an experimental documentary (Terra Firma) left him altered for life, John Paul determined to forego his mother's insistence he attend a native University. He departed for England once again, scavenging enough money for tuition by doing anything and everything from fixing pipe leaks to selling his paintings to selling the clothes off his back (which did happen once, though he didn't get much for them). His college years primarily consisted of raucous partying, pub brawls and the calculated building of social network. When he wasn't working on his own projects, he was helping his film buddies with theirs, learning much about opperating in the various roles of film production. Flight, Our Hands Will Not Let Go and Eternally, I swear were all produced during this time. His thesis, Hysteria, was a huge success- it generated enough buzz on the London indie scene that a visiting executive from Hollywood enticed into viewing it contacted John with an offer for an internship at a recently opened studio. He accepted, making the transition from London to LA immediately following his graduation. Eventually, work took him to Liberty in hopes of finding a city that was equally culturally enriched yet less crowded than LA. In Liberty: *Text Personality A flash bastard of a Kiwi, he'd like to say, only John isn't nearly as much of a standoffish ass as that would imply. More or less. He'll have moments where he does something incredibly 'stupid' or 'irresponsible' but never with any intent to harm or offend- it's his bravado and limitless abundance of energy that compels him to act more than he thinks. John truly believes it's his solumn duty to live every day as though it's his last, a mentality that yeilds results both humorous and frustrating to those around him. If he likes you, he'll treat you with compassion, his own rather odd brand of respect and good humor. If he doesn't like you, he'll treat you with compassion, his own rather odd brand of respect and maybe a knuckle sandwich to the laughing gear you poxy bastard. Relationships Family: *'Mahuika Key (Mother):' Many people wonder what sort of parents would spawn and raise something like John. The answer is this woman. Mahuika Key. Woe be unto the man who slights this member of Auckland's Ngati Whatua o Orakei hapu (a sub-sect of an Iwi, a coalition of various Maori tribes)- she is a personality as powerful as a volcano. Most days, dormant; pleasant, sunny and relatively cheerful despite her latent sarcasm and the distinctive vibe one might get that she will BREAK YOU if you do something stupid. Initially she wanted nothing to do with John Paul, having a very potent hatred for the man who sired him but given enough time, the obligation to act as a mother had turned to genuine love. Which John constantly extorts and tests the limits of, a fact which infuriates Mahuika into frequent bursts of health threatening wrath. She works as a historian, traveling all over the islands to work with others in preserving the Maori legacy. She has a noted dislike of all things British. *'Henry Kirkland (Father):' Is a WANKER. *'Arthur Kirkland (Half brother):' Is the sibling John most admires. *'Dewi Ainsworth (Half brother):' Is not a sheepshagger, though he and John share the unfortunate burden of being given such a nomer by the less polite members of society. John adores Dewi and his theatrical ways- not the sort he's personally interested in, but he does acknowledge his sibling's talent and killer ability to put on a sweet-as show. Occasionally, their interests have collided because they share the same talent pool (the young people of Liberty) for their productions, but the mild animosities never really last. They've gotten along splendidly since the beginning. *'Peter Kirkland (Half brother):' Tiny little bloke, tough as nails however. This was a relationship that didn't begin all that well but was later mended by a mutual acquaintence (read: Logan/Australia) acting as a catalyst for their bonding. John honestly likes Peter, thinking the boy's naivity and enthusiasm about the world refreshing. He worries from time to time, given his younger sibling's tendency to neglect his own health or react in a very Kirkland-like manner to negative stimuli but then... John can't criticize that which he suffers from himself. *'Rory Kirkland-Stewart (half sister): '''Other than Erin, Rory is the only sister he's got (that he is aware of). Granted, when they'd initially met, he'd sworn 'she' was a 'he'... It's unfortunate that they only seem to be together when one, the other or both are thoroughly piss drunk but they like one another well enough and he tries not to cause too much trouble for her. She's not a woman to be trifled with- a fact John suspects and attempts to remember as often as possible. *'Johanna Kingsley (cousin):' Most favorite cousin in the world? Yeah, probably. John isn't really sure what other relations he's got out there on the Kirkland side but he's willing to bet Johanna would still be the ace of aces. She's got moves and a sweet slang he can appreciate when he's missing his Kiwi mates. Woman can carry a beat too- dayum. *'Connor O'Connor (half brother): BRUUUUU. *'Erin (half sister): '''BAAWWW. *'Missus Wallace (Aunt): 'Idk, it's Loto's mum, his mum's sister. She's a classy sheila? *'Loto Wallace (Cousin): Now, Johanna is John's favorite cousin but Loto- LOTO IS JOHN'S SON. Only not really. Not biologically but he failed that anyway so what the hell, it doesn't matter. It happened that late one night, while trolling about Liberty bored and wishing desperately for some entertainment, John literally stumbled upon Loto lost and confused on the streets. Not knowing it was his aunt's son he'd only heard about in passing, he invited fellow Kiwi Loto into his home (for good). Once it was revealed that they were related, John appropriately freaked out and endeared himself to becoming something of a mentor. When it was further revealed that Loto knew next to nothing about how the world worked...John unfortunately decided to continue acting in that role of 'mentor'. He loves Loto with all his heart and won't hear a bad word about him. Even if the lad does give Jared some pretty queer looks when he thinks attention is elsewhere... *'Raivis Galante (In-law):' He thinks there's something seriously odd about the kid. Charming, but odd. If Raivis harms Peter, John won't hesitate to go Kill Bill on the unsuspecting Latvian. Friends: *Emiliana DeLeon: BFF *Jared Montour: ALSO BFF *Friend #3 Enemies: *Richard Orwell (NPC): John's physical therapist and a right persistent wanker he dearly wishes would stop calling, please. *Vincent Terantino (NPC): Another git who would be doing humanity a favor by taking a long walk off a short pier. He's a fairly decent actor but something of an eccentric dick John, for whatever reason, keeps occasionally sleeping with. Love Interests: *Logan Mortlock (Australia v.1): Aussie-git. *Rajiv Kumar *'Alejándro Ezequiel Rodríguez (?):' What happens in Vegas is supposed to stay in Vegas but... *'Sheep:' But not in ''that ''way. Fun Facts *His pet kiwi bird (Penny) given to him by a heretofore shall remain nameless Australian git is actually a highly illegal animal to keep within the States (and far worse to smuggle outside of the New Zealand border to begin with). How exactly it was brought over without customs pitching a fit, no on will ever know, but John's not saying anything to anyone thank you and his connections make it possible to remain her owner despite any legal action that would probably have been taken against him. *He lost his virginity at the age of fourteen; the 'who' is a bit fuzzy as he was quite thoroughly written at the time but hey, male or female, he hopes they had as good a time as he thought he did. *The exceptions to his mother's (supposed) dislike of the British: English cuisine and The Beatles. John Paul is, in fact, named after Paul McCartney and John Lennon. Iorangi was the name given to honor his Maori heritage and Tennyson is Mahuika's favorite poet. Category:Oceania Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played Category:Character Category:Kirkland Family